


A Simple Mistake

by writergirl8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Engaged Romione, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What could have been avoided if Ron just listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Mistake

He actually can’t breathe.

Every single nerve in his body is alight with panic. He dashes around the flat, throwing each door open, yelling Hermione’s name over and over again. She can’t be gone. She can’t. But he’s done everything that he can to find her- gone to her office. The Burrow. Her parents’ house. Flourish and Blotts. Hermione is nowhere- and it’s date night. She never just disappears on nights where they’re supposed to go out to dinner and have obligatory sex afterwards.

Nausea rising up in him, Ron turns his heel and apparates to Harry’s house. Harry will know what to do. They can assemble a team of aurors and find her immediately- it’ll take just a few hours and Hermione will be safely in Ron’s arms. Everything is going to be fine.

He pounds his fist against the door, hollering Harry’s name.

“HARRY! OPEN THE DOOR! FUCKING OPEN THE DOOR, HARRY! I NEED HELP!”

The door swings open, revealing Ginny’s surprised face.

“Ron?”

“Hermione’s gone,” Ron manages to gasp out. “Hermione is gone. I think she’s been kidnapped.”

Ginny’s face goes pale.

“Um, Ron-”

“Fucking hell, Ginny, this is nothing to hesitate about! Let’s call Harry, get an auror team together and move. We have to find her. I can’t ever lose her.”

Wordlessly, Ginny slides the door open. There’s a group of woman sitting in a circle around Hermione, who is clutching onto a pair of bright pink panties.

“Hi, honey,” she says, raising her eyebrows. “How was your day?”

Upon seeing her, relief floods through his body. He catapults himself into the house, lifts Hermione out of her chair, and brings her lips to his.

“Thank god,” he mutters, pressing his forehead against hers. Hermione strokes one hand up and down his back.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, but… what the hell is going on?”

Ginny clears her throat.

“I believe I can help. We kidnapped Hermione for the surprise bachelorette party that we informed you was going to occur… three months ago.”

Over in the circle of women, Hermione is trying not to laugh.

“Oh.” Ron says. “Right. I remember that now.”

Ginny rolls her eyes.

“Of course you do.”

He sets Hermione back down on the floor and straightens up.

“Well then. Um, have fun everybody. Mini quiche. Nice.” He reaches down and pulls the waistband on the lace panties that Hermione is still clutching in one hand. “And I’ll see you later.”

Nobody knows if he’s talking to her or the panties. Nobody asks.


End file.
